vampirediariesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel est la sœur de Tristan de Martel, et la fille du comte de Martel. Elle est le premier vampire engendré par Rebekah Mikaelson. Apparence physique Aurora a les yeux verts et les cheveux d'un rouge bordeau. Des sourcils minces et un large sourire qui est très attachant. Elle semble assez jeune et agit comme un enfant. Lucien l'a décrit comme ayant les yeux d'une personne pourrait se perdre en seulement un regard. Personnalité Aurora est une belle et énigmatique vampire qui est, à certains moments, sexy, séduisante, plein d'esprit et l'esprit libre. Mais elle peut aussi être malveillante, dangereuse et extrêmement violent. Dans son moment de lumière, elle est la flamme qui attire les hommes vers elle comme des papillons ; dans son plus sombre, elle tue ces mêmes hommes sans réfléchir. Elle a un air enfantin et semble avoir une relation étroite avec son frère Tristan, malgré le fait qu'il la garde en captivité dans un monastère. Son passé |-|Moyen âge= En 1002, elle et son frère aperçurent les frères et sœurs Mikaelson lors de leur entrée dans la grande salle d'un château situé dans le Sud de la France, tandis que les cinq vampires originels firent semblant d'être les enfants du comte de Guise. Klaus sembla tomber sous le charme d'Aurora. À une certaine époque, elle et Lucien Castle eurent une relation jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. En 1114, Saison 3 Dans For the Next Millennium, elle est assise à l'intérieur d'un monastère, muni d'une tenue traditionnel. Un moine entre et lui tend un morceau de papier, et, à la lecture de la note écrite, elle égorge le moine dans un excès de rage avec ses ongles. Elle retire ensuite un collier de sous sa robe et tient le pendentif circulaire dans ses mains déclarant : "ce ne sera pas long maintenant". Dans You Hung the Moon, Aurora est heureuse et profite de son temps de combat à l'épée avec son frère Tristan. Il la questionne sur ses actions, comme sur le fait d'avoir tuer le moine, et souhaite qu'elle se comporte mieux. Elle lui affirme qu'elle va mieux de jour en jours et qu'elle est prête à sortir. Tristan laisse échapper qu'elle va lui manquer lorsqu'il partira, mais Aurora réagit mal à l'annonce de son frère. Elle le supplie de l'emmener avec lui, lui promettant d'aller mieux. Cependant, Tristan lui injecte de la veine de venus dans son système sanguin et dit aux moines qui arrivent qu'elle est un danger pour elle-même et les autres. Il promet de revenir de la Nouvelle-Orléans avec un cadeau pour Aurora. Dans I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Dans A Walk on the Wild Side, Ses relations *Aurora et Tristan (frères et soeurs) *Aurora et Klaus (ex amoureux/ enemis) *Aurora et Lucien (amis) *Aurora et Rebekah (génitrice) *Aurora et Elijah (enemis) Apparences *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Goes to New Orleans'' Voir aussi Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Saison 3 (The Originals)‏‎ Catégorie:Vampires Catégorie:Membre de la Trinité Catégorie:The Originals